Over the Rainbow
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: Twelve year old Jeffrey is able to talk Phinas Bogg into going back to change The Wizard of Oz. What is this change and will they find what's over the rainbow?
1. Chapter 1

**Hollywood, Ca 1968**

"Wow! That was an awesome dinner!" exclaimed twelve year old Jeffrey Jones. He was walking out of

the restaurant with his partner of one year.

Phineas Bogg chuckled. "Glad you liked it. Course, you DID eat like a horse!"

Jeffrey rolled his brown eyes. "It's: eat like a pig, Bogg."

Phineas grinned. "What ever the term is, that's how you ate."

"Well, after eating all that beef jerky..."

"Okay, enough of the beef jerky."

Phineas Bogg leaned against the building and folded his arms. He looked around, surveying the surrounding area.

He loved this era..the girls, the music. Nothing could beat it...well, almost nothing. He loved being with

Beethoven, of course that was another story.

"Hey, Bogg..." Jeff's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, what?"

"Could we go for a movie?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. What would you like to see?"

"How about Wizard of Oz? I haven't seen in awhile and I know it's around during this date,"

"Okay, let's go check it out."

So, the ex-pirate, cladded in the sixties garb, walked along side of the boy. Though he had not at first felt comfortable on having a partner, let alone a kid, he had grown quite close to Jeffrey. Jeffrey, naturally, reminded him of himself at that age.

"Here we go," Jeffrey was saying as they stopped at a nearby theater. Jeffrey paid the clerk the money for the tickets and they went in.

Jeffrey also had gotten some pop corn and some soda. Bogg refused the pop corn, but opt for a cup of soda himself.

"I can't believe you can STILL eat after all you at the restaurant!" Bogg said, a touch of amusement in his voice.

Jeffrey shrugged. "Hey, I'm a growing boy! I need my nourishment!"

Phineas poked the boy in the stomach. "In more ways then one,"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Cute, Bogg, cute."

They sat down on the comfortable seats.

"Enjoy the show, huh?" Bogg moaned. Jeffrey could detect a bit of annoyance in the man's voice, but he shrugged it off.

The film began. Jeffrey was not surprised that the theater was pretty much filled. The Wizard of Oz was an amazing story.

The credits began to show and Jeffrey saw what was wrong.

"Bogg, check the omni." Jeffrey whispered.

The older traveler took the omni out of his left pocket and opened it up. Sure enough, the small device was blinking red like crazy.

Jeffrey sighed and put down his pop corn. "Yep, thought so."

"What?"

"Look..." Jeffrey pointed to the screen and Bogg looked up to see a pretty blonde girl running down the road with a black dog.

He shrugged. "Looks okay to me,"

"Bogg, THAT'S Shirley Temple;"

"So?"

"Shirley Temple DIDN'T play Dorothy. Judy Garland did;"

"I see where you're going with this, kid, but I don't see how that's so important with history."

Jeffrey sighed for the second time that day. Sometimes...

"Bogg, Wizard of Oz is a classic American film. It taught people about family worth and love,"

"So, okay, where do we need to go, kid?"

"Hollywood, California, 1939."

Phineas Bogg worked his omni with expertize as Jeffrey put down his pop corn and soda and grabbed hold of his arm.

For some reason, Jeffrey always felt the need to close his eyes when he saw Bogg hit the button.

In a few minutes they were traveling through the cosmos. Jeffrey never left Phineas's side, nor did he let go of the pirate's hand. They had hardly gotten separated and he didn't want to start now.

000

They arrived in sunny Hollywood, California 1939.

"This is soooo cool!" Jeffrey said as his partner helped him up.

"Actually, it's quite warm;" Bogg said.

"That was just an expression, Bogg."

Bogg looked down at Jeffrey. "As long as I've known you, kid, I'll never understand your choice of words."

Jeffrey smiled. "Live and learn, Bogg."

Bogg moaned. "Smart kids give me a pain,"

Jeffrey was star struck. He was seeing actor's and actress's he'd only read about and saw in old black and white films.

Phineas nudged his partner. "Remember, Jeffrey, we've got a mission to do."

"Yeah, I know."

They walked around a bit. Phineas couldn't understand why people were starring at him with somewhat angered looks.

Jeffrey had noticed the looks and glanced over at him.

"Bogg, you're still wearing your shorts and t-shirt from 1968!" Jeffrey gasped.

Phineas looked down and sighed. "Well, guess I'd better get changed, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd say!"

Phineas was able to grab a pair of khaki pants and a dressy blue striped shirt from a rack in one of the buildings. He went into a closet and changed. Phineas had left the shorts and shirt in the closet and had chosen a pair of brown loafers.

Jeffrey smiled with his approval.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Bogg asked. He always liked asking the boy what they needed to do, kept the boy busy.

"Well, easy. We need to find Judy Garland, bring her here and get her to portray Dorothy."

"Sounds easy enough, but will it be?" Phineas questioned.

"Hey, after dealing with what we had to earlier, this will be a piece of cake."

"Okay, let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey walked quickly, but cautiously besides his partner. He kept up with the long strides of the pirate, who generally walked fast.

"It comes with the force of habit, kid. You'll get used to it;" Phineas had told him, after he had complained at one point.

"Or die trying," Jeffrey had moaned, only to be answered with a chuckle.

They entered an all ready busy building with people scurrying this way and that as if they had something they had to get done that minute.

Jeffrey, not wanting to be separated from Phineas, held onto the strong arm.

Phineas had felt the boy's hand grip his biceps and understood. The last time he was separated from the boy was what he hoped would be his last, for he had thought his world had come apart.

It was funny: if years ago someone had told him he would be a partner to an eleven year old kid, he would have laughed in their faces. Now if anyone would lay a hand on this dark hair boy, he'd kill 'em!

A tug on his sleeve brought Phineas back to realization and he looked down, half expecting to see Jeffrey there.

Except there was this small person beside him, an angry look on his face.

"Are you a worker here?" the small man asked, annoyance in his voice.

Phineas shook his head. "No, we're looking for someone."

"Hmmmmph, everybody is. Listen, if you're not a worker here, then leave the building. We're TRYING

to get a movie done!"

Phineas crossed his arms over his chest, trying very hard not to laugh. Jeffrey was behind the man making faces and when the man turned to see what Jeffrey was doing, Jeffrey stopped and pretended to look around.

"Listen, we don't have time for smart alecks around here, so if you'd kindly leave, I'd appreciate it."

"We'll leave as soon as we find Judy Garland;" Phineas informed him.

Jeffrey for once allowed his partner to do the talking, but his eyes darted around the area, looking to see if he could find anyone who might be of some help.

"Judy Garland? She hasn't been working in months! Why would you want her?"

Phineas noticed that Jeffrey had moved towards the set, where a blonde girl who was talking to another woman.

The girl looked familiar, but Phineas couldn't place her.

000

Jeffrey went to talk to the young blonde girl. Her blue eyes met his brown ones and he smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Jeffrey;" he offered his hand.

The girl smiled back and excepted his hand. "Hello, I'm Shirley Temple."

Jeffrey thought how weird it looked seeing her in the famous blue dress and red shoes.

"Are you playing Dorothy?" he asked, trying to act cool.

"Yes, I am." she nodded.

"Are you enjoying it?" he could tell just by watching her she wasn't.

She pulled him aside. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, because I don't know you. But, I feel that I can trust you some how."

Jeffrey nodded. "You can,"

"The thing is, my mother got me this part. I told her there was something else I wanted to do, but she just wouldn't listen to me."

"She just wants what's best for you," Jeffrey told her, his mind drifting to his own mother.

Shirley nodded. "I know. I just want to do something different, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. But, my father and I may know of a person who can take the role of Dorothy."

Shirley's blue eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yep,"

Shirley started to leave him and he grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"If you and your father can find that person, I'm quitting now!" she told him and she closed the door behind her.

Moaning, he went over to Phineas and was relieved to find the small person gone.

"I think I blew it;" he told the other Voyager.

"Okay, what you do now?" Phineas asked, not liking the look on his young partner's face.

"I think I just helped Shirley Temple quit,"

"You did WHAT!?" Phineas gasped.

Jeffrey told Phineas what reoccurred during the conversation.

Seeing the boy getting upset, Phineas put a comforting hand on the lad's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Jeff. We'll just have to get someone to replace her till we get Judy,"

"Easier said then done, Bogg." Jeffrey moaned.

"Hey, remember who you're talking to!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Watch it;" Phineas warned.

Jeffrey smiled. He loved teasing the big guy.

They saw Shirley come out of her room in jeans and a pretty shirt. Everyone turned to face her, looks of shock were clearly on their faces.

The director went to her.

"And just WHERE do you think you're going?"he demanded.

She looked over at Jeffrey. "Well, thanks to Jeffrey, I know what I want to do and it's NOT acting. So, I'm leaving."

Feeling eyes darting towards him, Jeffrey felt as small as the person standing on his right. He inched closer for protection from Phineas, who put an arm around him.

They all watched Shirley leave.

The director went to Jeffrey and Phineas, anger in his eyes.

"YOU did this?" he barked at Jeffrey.

"Hey, you can't talk to my kid like that!" Phineas said, warning in his voice.

"Oh, he belongs to you, then, does he?"

"Yeah, that's right, he does."

"Then, you can be held responsible for his actions. You need to help us find another Dorothy;"

"We intend to do just that, sir. As long as we find out where Judy Garland is;" Phineas was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Judy Garland? She's a nobody!" the director spat.

"She will be after you put her in this movie," Jeffrey spoke.

"And you're so sure?" the director said.

All Jeff could do was nod his head.

"Listen to him. He knows what he's talking about," Phineas said, tightening his arm around Jeff.

"Well, we can't stop production while we wait for this Judy."

"Can't you just get someone to play the role until then?" Jeff asked. Almost immediately Jeffrey regretted saying that.

Both Phineas and the director looked right at him. He knew exactly what they were thinking.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"C'mon, kid, just until I get Judy. It shouldn't take me long,"

Before he knew it, Jeffrey was in the dressing room being changed.

After an hour of not seeing the boy, Phineas decided to check in on him.

When Phineas walked in the room, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"DON'T you even say it," Jeffrey warned, shaking a finger at him.

Jeffrey was sitting in the chair, boy style. He wore the blue dress and red shoes and had a wig of pig tails on his head.

"Bogg...." Jeffrey moaned.

"You know something, kid, you look pretty good in a dress!" Phineas burst out laughing.

Jeffrey sighed. "Just hurry to get Judy here, please, Bogg? You know I can't sing a lick!"

Phineas had to hold in his laughter. "I promise, Jeff. I won't be long," the pirate left the dressing room.

Jeffrey could hear Phineas laughing and moaned.

_You better not be, Bogg_,_you better not be._


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffrey watched Bogg leave the room. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Great, just great. Here I am, alone, in a dress, and about ready to play Dorothy. Bogg, you better hurry up and get back! _

In a few minutes, Phineas was in front of a white house with a white picket fence.

"What else is new?" he muttered to himself.

Sighing, Phineas walked up to the house and knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes, hoping that no one would actually answer.

Unfortunately, a dark haired woman opened up the door.

"May I help you, young man?"

Phineas had to laugh every time someone said that to him. Here he was, almost three thousand years old and they STILL call him 'young man'.

"Uh, yes, ma'am. I'm looking for Dorothy," Phineas winced after he realized what he had said.

She gave him a blank look in her brown eyes. "Dorothy who? Are you lost?"

Phineas chuckled. "No, ma'am. I'm actually looking for Judy Garland."

"Are you an agent?"

"No, ma'am, I'm not. But I DO know she'd be great doing this new film production called 'Wizard of Oz..."

"I have all ready told her manager that I don't want her in such misshape movie. She might get the wrong idea, or those who watch it might."

"Wrong idea?" Phineas narrowed his eyes. He wished the kid was there to explain THAT one.

"You know what I mean," Mrs. Garland said, annoyance in her voice. "Unless you can prove to me other wise, I won't have my daughter in that movie"

"Ma'am, my son is at the movie production at this very minute ready to portray Dorothy. I'd much rather have your daughter doing the role."

Mrs. Garland smiled. "Your son playing Dorothy? Now, this I'd have to see!" she chuckled.

"I'd much rather you didn't, ma'am. I don't like him being put in that position, but I had no choice. I'd rather your daughter do the role."

"I'm not certain it's the best thing for her. Besides, she's too old for the part. The role is of a twelve year old girl. Judy is almost fourteen,"

"My son says the producers can fix that,"

"Oh, really? As of how?"

Phineas shrugged. "I have no idea, ma'am. But, I know my son and I trust him completely. Would you at least allow Judy to give it a try?"

"Who is it, Mother?" came a young girl's voice.

"It's someone from that movie, dear. He really wants you to be a part of it,"

The dark haired girl emerged from the inside of the house. Her equally brown eyes looked up at Phineas.

_Oh, wow..._Phineas thought.

"You're here for the Wizard of Oz?" she asked.

"Yes, I am."

"What happened to Shirley?" Judy asked.

"She quit," Phineas sighed. "On the help of my son,"

Judy looked over at her mother. "Oh, mother, I want the part!"

"Are you sure, dear? The age isn't right for you,"

"What _will_ be right for me, mother?The movie sounds like fun!"

She looks back at Phineas. "I'll be right back!"

Phineas sighed, thankful that that was over.

000

Back at the studios, Jeffrey was still sitting alone. He had closed his eyes, his mind wondering off to Phineas, wondering how his partner was doing with Judy and her mother. He smiled at the mere thought of Phineas trying to talk Judy's mother into allowing Judy to star in the movie.

Suddenly, the door opened and the producer came in with a little black dog in his arms.

_Oh, no...._

"Jeffrey, I thought maybe you'd like to meet Totto." the man handed the little dog and placed the dog into Jeffrey's arms.

The puppy's eyes looked up at him and began to lick his hand. A tear started to form in his eyes and a lump began to form in his throat.

The memory of Ralph came to mind as he held the dog tighter to his chest and tears began to fall down his cheek.

Toto stood on his hind legs and began to lick his face.

Jeffrey forced a smile and looked at the dog. "It's okay, Toto. I just miss my own dog,"


	4. Chapter 4

Judy grabbed her sweater and back came out to Phineas. He smiled at her as she closed the door.

"Sorry about my mother. She can be a little too protective," she said as they started walking.

"That's all right, ma'am. I have a son, so I know how she feels."

"You're married?" Judy questioned.

Phineas chuckled. "No, I'm not. Jeffrey's my adopted son;"

"Oh," Judy said thoughtfully.

"As a matter of fact, he's about ready to potray the role of Dorothy."

Judy was silent for minute and then she laughed. "I am trying to imagin your son doing the role!"

Phineas grinned. "Well, at this very minute I'm pretty sure he's hoping I'm coming back soon with you. He's not all that thrilled,"

"I can understand why. If I were a boy, I wouldn't want to be caught dead in a dress, either!"

"Well, on that thought, let's tred a little quicker, huh? I don't want to disappoint Jeffrey."

"Niether do I,"

So, in less than a half hour, Phineas arrived at the production center with Judy. He looked around to find Jeffrey and got a little nervous when he couldn't locate the boy.

For the second time that day, Phineas felt a tug on his arm.

"If yer lookin for the squirt, he's still in the dressin room. He won't come out," said the little man, annoyance in his voice.

"Timmy, hello!" Judy smiled.

The little man beamed when he saw Judy. "Judy, my love! So nice to see you! Are you coming back?"

"I hope so, Timmy. If they'll take me back,"

"Judy, they're desperate. Of course they'll take you back!"

"We'll see won't we?"

"Don't worry, love, they will!" Timmy puckered up his lips. Judy, smiling, bent down and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"I've got to tell the others you're back!" he ran off.

"Well, I think it's time to put Jeffrey out his misery, don't you,Judy?" Phineas asked.

Judy nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mr. Bogg."

The two walked to the dressing room and playfully Phineas knocked on the door.

"I told you I'm NOT coming out!"came Jeffrey's voice.

"You will if I tell you too, kid." Phineas said.

In a flash, the door flung opened and a pair of arms wrapped around the pirate's kneck.

"Bogg! I thought you'd NEVER get back!"

Phineas let Jeffrey down to the floor and put his hands on his hips.

"Hey, I wasn't gone THAT long,"

"It sure felt like it. Do you know how uncomfortable a dress is?" Jeffrey moaned.

"No, I don't, but I'm sure you'd like to give it to this person over here, though."

Phineas stood aside and Judy came into view.

"You're right, Mr. Bogg, he does look rather silly." Judy said, a chuckle coming from her lips.

"Boooooogg," Jeffrey moaned.

Phineas laughed. "Okay, okay. You can go and get undressed, kid."

"It's about time!"

Jeffrey left and came back after a few minutes. He looked more comfortable in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Phew...that's better!" Jeffrey sighed.

Judy looks over at Jeffrey. "I hear you're a fan of mine," she said, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am. I love your work with Andy Rooney!" Jeffrey gulped.

He realized he just might have done a flub...she probably hadn't even met the guy yet!

Phineas gave him a warning look and in turn, he gave his partner an apoligical eye roll. He'd done it again...

"Oh, I adore Andy! He's such a sweet heart!"

Jeffrey sighed with relief.

"Judy, curtain time in ten minutes!" came a voice from behind Phineas.

"Thanks!" she looked over at the two of them.

"Guess I'd better get ready. Wish me luck?" she said.

"You'll do great, Judy!" Jeffrey smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you so much...the both of you."

She gave Jeffrey a peck on the cheek and squeezed Phineas's hand.

Jeffrey looked up at Phineas.

"Can we watch the whole thing take place, Bogg? Please?" Jeffrey almost begged.

Phineas sighed. When could he ever deny those puppy brown eyes.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Hey, check the omni, first, to make sure everything's all right." Jeffrey mentioned.

For once the both of them had totally forgotten about the omni.

Sighing, and praying that it was a green light, Phineas pulled out the omni from his left pocket.

He flipped it open and smiled before showing it to Jeffrey.

"We're in luck, kid. Green light;"

"All right!"

Jeffrey fell silent for a minute.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Well, I know it'd be great to watch the movie live, Bogg, but I would still like to see it in a theater."

Phineas shrugged. "We can still do that, ya know? It's up to you,"

"Really?" Jeffrey smiled.

"Hey, don't think for a minute I forgot it was your birthday today!"

"Bogg, you're the greatest!"

Phineas shrugged with a grin. "Yeah, I know. So, kid, what year should we go see the movie?"

"Same year? 1939?"

"You got it,"

**Hollywood, California 1939**

Phineas sits next to Jeffrey, who held a thing of pop corn in his lap. Phineas had gotten them each a soda and they were now relaxing in the seats of a theater.

The music started and they saw a brown haired girl running down a road with a little black dog.

Phineas grinned. She sure looked better in that dress than Jeffrey had! He chuckled a the thought.

The movie went pretty well. Phineas didn't like the flying monkeys, however, nor did he like the wicked witch. He just hoped the movie didn't give Jeffrey nightmares!

At the end, Dorothy was waking up in bed, being greeted by her Aunt, Uncle and the farm hands.

"Oh, Auntie Em, there's no place like home!" Dorothy said.

Phineas sat in there in thought and looked over at Jeffrey, who had place his head on his shoulder during the movie.

He realized that you really didn't need a home to have a family. And a family didn't really need to be consisted of a parent.

As long as you had someone who loved you, depended on you, and cared about you, you had family.

Phineas put his arm around Jeffrey. And right about now, Phineas thought, I'm home.

Because Jeffrey is all I need to be a family....

"Bogg? You okay?" Jeff's voice interupted him.

"Yeah, kid. I'm just fine..."

Note from the author:

Sorry this is short. But, I thought the ending was just perfect. Course, my story's (when written by just me) are usually short. Short, but sweet! LOL

Now I'll work on my other stories! Hope you all enjoyed this little tid bit of adventure I put the guys through! :)


End file.
